


A New Bond

by lithium223



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Shadowmaru waited until Duke was settled on his tires. Once Duke had settled, he turned his head forward again and offlined his eyes again.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A New Bond

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing,” Duke asked, confused by the large purple dog in front of him.

Shadowmaru onlined his optics and looked up to see Duke looking at him, his head just slightly cocked to the right.

“Meditating.”

“Meditation, huh. I’ve heard humans say that it’s helpful for them. Do you really find it beneficial?”

“I do,” Shadowmaru answered. “It helps me relax and focus my thoughts. I also find it useful for self-reflection.”

“I see,” Duke replied. “And is there a reason why you’re doing it in that form?”

Shadowmaru shrugged.

“It’s the most comfortable form for me.”

“I see. Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” Duke said as he started to walk away.

“Wait, Knight!” Shadowmaru called out. “Do you want to join me?”

Duke looked back slightly confused.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was,” Shadowmaru assured the younger Brave. He motioned to the space beside him with his muzzle. “Come.”

Duke went to the space Shadowmaru had pointed him to. He stood there for a moment contemplating whether he should sit or not.

“Should I just sit? Or would it be easier in my ambulance form?”

“Whatever makes you more comfortable,” Shadowmaru replied.

Duke nodded. He then activated his transformation sequence.

Shadowmaru waited until Duke was settled on his tires. Once Duke had settled, he turned his head forward again and offlined his eyes again.

“Alright, Duke. Now just feel the ground beneath you as your mind starts to drift…”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.13: breathe in, breathe out


End file.
